Heart
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Ulquiorra tidak mengerti akan hati dan perlahan dia mencoba untuk memahaminya. Pair UlquiHime again. Please read n review


Hy...

Aku bikin fanfic ulquihime again

Met baca minna, aku tunggu saran n kritikan kalian..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Heart

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Ulquiorra x Orihime

Ket: Kata-kata yang 4 baris ditengah isi pikiran Ulquiorra.

**Heart**

Tahukah kau kemana hatimu membawaku?

Ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam.

Tahukah kau kemana hatiku pergi?

Dia pergi ketika kamu tak ada

Pagi hari yang cukup terang. Setidaknya begitu karena ternyata langit Las Noches bisa juga terlihat sedikit adanya matahari. Meski begitu kegalauan gadis berambut coklat panjang yang bernama Inoue Orihime ini cukup besar.

"Bagaimana nasib teman-teman?" gumamnya pelan

Winter War dimulai semua Espada menuju kota Karakura dan tinggallah Orihime dengan Espada no 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer. Espada berkulit putih pucat dan bermata hijau ini bertugas menjaga Las Noches dan Orihime.

"Apa kau takut, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan datar dan dingin. Orihime hanya diam menatapnya. "Aku tanya apa kamu takut?"

"Aku.. tidak takut." jawab Orihime setelah diam beberapa saat "Semua datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Hatiku... bersama mereka."

Terlihat kalau Ulquiorra bingung dengan perkataan Orihime tentang hati itu.

Ya, apa arti dari hati yang sebenarnya?

Manusia dengan mudahnya bilang hati mereka terhubung. Omong kosong yang mereka ciptakan untuk bertahan dari situasi yang sulit. Membuat mereka tegar sekaligus terluka.

Katakanlah padaku..

Apa arti hati yang kau maksud?

Dan mengapa dengan mudahnya hati terhubung?

Padahal kalau berfikir secara logika itu tak mungkin.

"Omong kosong." ujar Ulquiorra dan menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. "Apa aku bisa melihatnya jika aku buka dadamu atau aku bisa melihatnya jika aku buka tengkorakmu?"

Orihime terkejut dengan perkataan Ulquiorra, terlihat kalau dia sedikit gemetaran. Tapi Orihime berusaha menutupi hal itu dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan keyakinan bahwa Ichigo akan datang menyelamatkannya.

Gunakan akal sehatmu

Buang jauh perasaanmu

Hati yang kau maksud itu bukanlah apa-apa

Sebuah konotasi yang tidak jelas

Akhirnya Ichigo datang dan dimulailah pertarungan itu. Pertarungan antara dia dan Ulquiorra yang bisa saja menyangkut nyawa masing-masing. Pertarungan yang menyedihkan jika kita melihatnya baik-baik.

Menyedihkan karena disaat kamu ingin "adil" sama seperti lawanmu, dia malah menghilang darimu.

Katakan dengan jelas

Hati membuatmu menderita

Aku tak akan percaya dengan hati

Walaupun kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya

Ya..

Tibalah waktunya.

Lonceng kekalahan yang terdengar di hati Ulquiorra.

Ah, bahkan dia tidak tahu "hati" itu apa?

Hati yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan gadis itu. Gadis itu, Inoue Orihime yang yakin akan hatinya terhadap teman-temannya. Keyakinan yang timbul berawal dari rasa saling percaya.

Maukah kau jelaskan padaku?

Seperti apa "hati" itu

Dan kenapa aku merasa sakit

Hanya menatap senyummu itu

Semuanya berakhir.

Tubuh Ulquiorra sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi.

Kaki dan tangannya sudah tidak ada karena serangan dari Ichigo dengan kekuatan Hollownya.

Perlahan tubuh Ulquiorra berubah jadi serpihan pasir.

Ya, pasir yang akan menyatu dengan pasir-pasir lain di tanah luas Hueco Mundo ini. Yang semuanya adalah pasir.

"Maaf..." ujar Ulquiorra pada Orihime

"Eh?" Orihime bingung dengan ucapan Ulquiorra

"Apa.. kamu.. mau jelaskan?"

Seolah mengerti perkataan Ulquiorra, Orihime berjalan mendekati ke arah Ulquiorra dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Kamu tahu hati itu apa? Di saat kamu menyadarinya hati itu bisa merupakan bagian yang berarti dalam hidupmu yang tak ingin kau hilangkan."

"Tak ingin.. hilang?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan, Ulquiorra yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresipun bisa tersenyum sekarang. Walaupun itu senyum tipis sekalipun.

Apakah kamulah bagian dari hatiku?

Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu

Hati yang selalu kau bicarakan itu

Hingga akan tiba waktu aku menyadarinya

Ulquiorra berusaha meraih tangan Orihime, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa.. kamu takut... onna?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Aku.. tidak takut.." jawab Orihime mantap

"Begitu.."

Tangan yang terpisah jauh. Tangan yang ingin bersatu walau hanya sedetik saja. Tangan yang menyimpan sejuta makna yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime...

Tangan mereka berdua memiliki makna tersendiri bagi diri mereka masing-masing, yang akan bersatu walau nyatanya tak pernah bersatu.

Sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya

"Hati" yang kamu maksudkan itu

Hatiku itu...

Berada di tanganku yang ingin menggapaimu

END

Wah..

Gimana menurut kalian?

Please review...

Butuh saran n kritikan yg membangun.

Doakan aq bz bkin fic yg lbh bgs lain wktu..

Hehehe...^^


End file.
